Deceptocon Heir
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: So...she's not a human, but a Cybertronian Sparkling, even being ten years old, Sari's barely seen as older then a newborn in the optics of her true native people. But despite the excitement and confusion, Sari can't tell if her guardians are fully telling the truth of her being one of the sparklings stolen. Who were her parents- her 'sire' and 'carrier'


Queen's Notes: I edited this thing and added some. sparkling cuddles...

Decepticon Heir

She was a Decepticon sparkling, though hardly anyone knew that, as she didn't look like one. Not in her true sparkling form or the hidden disguise her sire had programmed her life pod to do: disguise the heiress of the former and, according to the mech, the to-be-again Decepticon empire so that any native creatures of a world to care for the femling like one of their own.

The life pod he had protected was the proverbial cuckoo egg.

None of the mechs that had seen her as a newly sparked had recognized her latter on, not hidden as a native organic. There was no link to what they saw as a human, nor sense the energy field that was muffled under an organic outer layer to the innocent silver femling that used to chirp happily in Megatron's lap. With the wide optic, lavener-pink gaze and sweet chirps of the very young in any faction, she was happy to play with her sire's fingers after his claws were retracted. Protected from the universe and troops alike, and would have been for hundreds vrons more until her sire decided to really start grooming and training his femling.

Though as Primus would have it, that didn't happen. Possibly Unicron told his brother something was going on. That planet eatting prick.

So, as it turned out the little silver femling was hidden as a human, and with a now understandable connection to the Alspark, ended up not under a Decepticon's charge. To wait for the return of her sire, but fell into that of a small Autobot crew. With one yellow Minibot taking an extra fondness to his tinnier, younger friend. Exposed to adult Cybertronians, and then living with them before her true nature was relieved to the crew, familial ties started to inadvertently form. The tiny spark had been desperate not to be alone anymore, she had wanted family and caretakers again by instant and thus started imprinting on the adult mecha.

The Autobots as well, were happy to adopt the sparkling as it was decided where to raise her. Or rather who would be her new caretaker, as a sparkling couldn't be left alone on an alien world on her own.

Primus forbid if the humans found out they once had a Cybertronian sparkling in their hands.

There was a warm feeling on Jazz's leg before the small frame flopped over on the guarded knee joint. The Autobot activated his optics under his visor, peering down at his pedes. They were pressed together as his frame wasn't quiet that flexible as to do the human style of crossing the legs. A smile flickered to life, the inner thrum of his spark and pulse of his pump mixed oddly well against the background rhythm of the organic city.

"Hey there soft spark," Jazz couldn't help the croon, though in his defense he had done that from the very start to the cute little creature he at first thought was a pet, then picked up the energy field. He was one of the few that caught on faster to the small crew's nerves secret, one he mostly kept. Alerting only Ironhide back on Cybertron, to properly handle this... very odd case.

"Mmmiff..." the currently sparkling form Sari grumbled into the mech's leg.

"Ratchet doin' things again?" Jazz asked, his voice still cantered low so not to disturb his surprise student. Though Prowl was stirring out of his own meditative trance easily. An automatic response maybe thanks to the now 187 plus 'Incidences Of Shenanigans' between Sari and Bumblebee in the base.

Sari nodded, hiding her head under her hands, peeking up as white fingertips of living metal gently touched and then ran over her winglits.

"Ya know it's for ya'r own health," Jazz said as Prowl leaned forward to see what was going on.

"But it _iches_ and almost hurts sometimes!" Sari protested, unable to keep that whine out of her voice, knowing that it was just childish but... couldn't help it.

"It's your nanites Sari," Prowl said, watching as Jazz played with a winglet until the femling was relaxing and more sprawling from the gentle attention and affections from the older cyber-ninja. "They are being boosted."

As well as getting rid of the organic matter, thus why she was stuck in this form. With all the paranoia on Cybertron right now by idiots such as Sentinel, against anything organic like. It was decided that it would be best for Sari and her safety to have her native state back before going to Cybertron proper.

"But it _iiiiiitches!_ " Sari did whine this time, but her protesting wiggle was cut short as Jazz scooped her up and tucked the femling into the crook of one arm, and then started to scritch a finger between her winglets. The girl arching and pushing back against the mech's finger tips as if that would help her irritation go away.

"It won't be for long soft spark," Jazz assured, wanting to just put the sparkling into an armor pocket safely and if it wasn't for the not so distant grumbling's of Ratchet he... well he would.

"Come on kitten, up ya go." The white colored mech grinned at Prowl's look as the armor slid aside to let Sari climb in and be wrapped by the mecha's energy field. "Oh don't look at me like that, she's still a _newling_ , and with everyone wigged out she's not gettin' the cuddles that sparklings _need._ "

There was a pause before Jazz chuckle and added as he looked at Prowl, "An, I can help the lil' thing."

Prowl arched an optic ridge, not surprisingly he didn't see how. "You can?"

Jazz tilted his head down, resting a hand over the spot he could feel Sari moving in the safe armor pocket. The mech dimmed his visor as he focused inward in a different way, not just his own spark pulse but on the sparkling's as well. "Yes, I can. It's not dissimilar to what we were doing. Ya can help a youngling by using ya'r own energy field."

"Can she hear us in an armor pocket?" the motorcycle mech asked, shifting and sitting back, "Or breath? Will your systems be to hot?"

"She can hear me, when I talk," It was Jazz' turn to arch an optic ridge before smirking at the face palm that resulted as Prowl realized what he had asked. "From what Ratchet said, the lil' kitten doesn't need to anymore, an nah. Sari won't over heat. Might be hotter than she's used to for a time, but newlings like her naturally need their parents' body heat. Poor thing's probably been cold a lot. Now, I can't show ya Prowl, but I can talk ya through how ta wrap ya'r energy field around a sparkling, useful for calming them down, or helping with dealing wit' active nanites."

Jazz chuckled again, the sound more than just heard by his passenger but felt. The armor pocket was just that, a little pocket of padded space that sparklings could curl up in the mecha's frame. In his systems and near the comforting pulsing of a spark, it was a little longer than the Sari was tall, though Jazz' armor pocket curved slightly to the right, and she couldn't fully sit up. Sari shivered and scratched at her arms where she was paying down, and then in frustration tried to scratch around her head. Helm? She tried to trigger that transformation back to normal, back into being human. But just as the last time, it didn't work anymore. Sari whined, and pushed at the nearest wall, feeling it give just slightly as the flex metal lining moved.

"Jaaaazzz... it itches!"

Although Jazz didn't seem to have heard her before when she asked if he could hear her, he as least seemed to catch on to what she was doing roughly. Maybe it was just a thing an adult Cybertronian could do, maybe it had something about him being a ninja like being. It did not matter too much in the end to Sari, as even though there was no direct sense of touch, she was soon aware of the strong energy field around her seeming to press against her. It felt like Jazz, but it was more calm then that normal mischief-friendly. Sari wasn't focusing on his words so much as the sound and feeling of Jazz' voice, she wanted anything to focus other than the itching sensation that continued. The girl, sparkling squirmed for another minute trying to scratch where metal would not let her, and then the feeling of the mech's energy flied gently but firmly started to mesh into her own field.

Bit by bit, Sari settled down, as the feeling of what Jazz was doing was helping her focus off what her nanites were doing. The girl scooted slowly over to side of the dim armor, leaning to where she acutely sensed the strong spark.


End file.
